Nuevo Hogar
by Junior VB
Summary: Sabiendo que el fin de su mundo se acercaba, W.D. Gaster puso en marcha un plan para salvar a los habitantes de El Subterráneo. Ahora el científico y su gente tendrán un nuevo comienzo en un mundo dominado por ninjas.


Hace tiempo que no publicaba un nuevo fic así que decidí escribir esto.

Probablemente esta historia va tener un solo capítulo (one-shot). Si alguien está interesado en ayudarme a escribir más capítulos, o desea hacer su propia versión, puede contactarme por PM.

Recuerden dejar sus comentarios, críticas constructivas o sugerencias.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto y Undertale no son de mi propiedad. Escribo esta historia solamente por entretenimiento.

* * *

Nuevo hogar

Capitulo 1: El científico y el Hokage

El Tercer Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, se encuentra actualmente en su antigua oficina. Debido a la reciente muerte de su sucesor, Minato Namikaze, es el antiguo Hokage quien de momento se encarga de dirigir la aldea.

La situación que el Tercer Hokage debe tratar en este momento es el hombre misterioso de pie frente a él. Un individuo de origen desconocido quien por sí solo contuvo el avance del Zorro de las Nueve Colas, también conocido simplemente como el Kyubi, durante 30 minutos hasta que la ayuda llegó en la forma de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.

Sarutobi observó cuando aquel hombre apareció de la nada en medio del campo de batalla. Fue testigo de los inusuales ataques que el forastero conjuró, sin necesitar alguna de sellos de manos, contra el enfurecido zorro gigante. Y vio el momento en que este inesperado aliado sanó las heridas mortales de Kushina mientras el Cuarto Hokage sellaba la bestia hecha de chakra en el interior de un recién nacido.

Probablemente lo más desconcertante para Sarutobi y los demás shinobis es el hecho de que este extraño viene acompañado por un grupo de niños, ninguno de estos mayor de 6 años. El hombre misterioso había aceptado separarse de los infantes después de que Sarutobi diera su palabra de que estarían a salvo, por lo que los pequeños se hallan en la planta baja del edificio por el momento.

—Por favor, tome asiento —dice Sarutobi quien se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio.

—Gracias —responde el forastero para luego sentarse en una de las sillas disponibles en la habitación.

El antiguo Hokage está sorprendido por la apariencia física de esta persona. Su altura es de 2.6 metros y tiene la piel tan pálida como Orochimaru. Además, Sarutobi se encuentra curioso por las cicatrices en su rostro y por el hecho de que tiene ambas manos vendadas. Sin embargo, el anciano ninja hace un buen trabajo evitando expresiones que lo delaten.

—Permítame introducirme formalmente —empieza Sarutobi—. Mi nombre es Sarutobi Hiruzen, el Tercer Hokage, y estoy a cargo de liderar la aldea hasta que se elija quien va a llevar el título de Quinto Hokage.

—Saludos, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Yo soy el Doctor W.D. Gaster y poseía el título de Científico Real en mi antiguo hogar —responde el extraño en un tono sin emociones.

—Debo decir, Doctor Gaster que estoy muy impresionado con sus habilidades. No solamente pudo contener momentáneamente al Zorro de las Nueve Colas, sino que lucho de una manera diferente a todo lo que yo había visto.

»Realmente su llegada no pudo ser en un mejor momento. El numero de vidas perdidas en la defensa de nuestra aldea hubiera sido mucho mayor en caso de no contar con su ayuda. Debido a esto, usted tiene la eterna gratitud de Konoha y la mía.

—Ayudarlos era lo correcto. No necesito tener la muerte de su gente en mi conciencia por no haber intervenido.

—Sin embargo, nunca es fácil poner la vida propia en riesgo. Especialmente para quienes tienen seres queridos que los esperan de regreso.

Gaster se limita a asentir levemente con la cabeza.

—Debo decir que estoy curioso en su título —continua el viejo ninja—. ¿Científico Real? ¿Eso significa que usted trabajaba para uno de los señores feudales?

—No. Yo servía al Rey Asgore, gobernante de El Subterráneo. Y antes de que realice otra pregunta, le informo que El Subterráneo no se encuentra en esta dimensión, así que es natural que ustedes nunca hayan escuchado sobre el mismo, y a menos que su gente posea algún medio para moverse entre dimensiones, llegar allí está fuera de vuestro alcance. De hecho, nosotros no podríamos regresar allí aunque quisiéramos —menciona Gaster, un poco tristeza presente en su voz en la última declaración.

El anciano ninja no estaba esperando una revelación como la acaba de escuchar y en esta ocasión un poco de asombro queda evidenciado en su rostro.

—Debo admitir que me resulta un poco difícil de creer que estoy ante alguien que vino hasta aquí desde una dimensión separada de la nuestra. Un lugar al que convenientemente nadie es capaz de acceder. ¿Posee alguna prueba sobre esto?

—No tengo pruebas conmigo. Honestamente, si usted me cree o no lo hace, no es de importancia para mi.

Sarutobi permanece en silencio un minuto completo, reflexionando en las palabras del antiguo Científico Real y pensando en cómo podría sacar provecho de las circunstancias.

—Lo curioso es que creo que debe haber cierta verdad en su historia —declara Sarutobi—, Doctor Gaster. Pero todavía no me ha dicho por qué abandonó su antiguo hogar y qué tiene pensado hacer a partir ahora.

El científico frunció el ceño al recordar el final que tuvo El Subterráneo.

—Mis investigaciones revelaron la presencia de "fallas" que ponían en riesgo nuestra linea de tiempo y las lineas de tiempo adyacentes. Yo sabía que el final de nuestro mundo era inevitable y que no faltaba mucho para el cataclismo. Así que utilice uno de mis inventos, llamado El Núcleo, para abrir un portal hacia este mundo puesto que en ese momento nuestras dimensiones se encontraban perfectamente alineadas. Un movimiento arriesgado ya que existía la posibilidad de que fuéramos fragmentados a través del tiempo y espacio, pero no había ninguna otra opción.

»En cuanto a lo que planeo hacer de ahora en adelante, mi primera preocupación es la seguridad de los niños que llegaron a este mundo conmigo. Ellos son todo lo que he podido salvar de mi hogar y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para brindarles un buen futuro. Por eso, ahora le solicito respetuosamente, Tercer Hokage, que permita nuestra estancia en su aldea.

—Bueno, sería despiadado de mi parte negarme a una petición como esta, ¿cierto? Además estamos en deuda con usted por la ayuda que nos brindó en nuestro momento de mayor necesidad.

»Dígame, Doctor Gaster, ¿usted está dispuesto a convertirse en un shinobi al servicio de Konoha?

Gaster piensa unos pocos segundos en la mejor manera para dar su respuesta.

—La guerra no es desconocida para mi, no le temo pero tampoco la busco. Siendo honesto, creo que existen mejores causas a la que puedo dedicar mi vida. De ser posible, prefiero no volver a formar parte de un ejercito nunca más.

—Entiendo su posición perfectamente, Doctor Gaster. Aunque suena algo irónico, siempre me he considerado a mí mismo un pacifista —comenta Sarutobi—... ¿Y qué planea hacer una vez que usted y los niños a su cuidado tengan un lugar donde quedarse?

—Considero que mis conocimientos científicos pueden ser útiles para su gente. Por lo que he visto hasta ahora, la tecnología en este lugar es menos avanzada que la que teníamos en El Subterráneo.

»Además, me gustaría construir un nuevo laboratorio para retomar mi investigación sobre las lineas de tiempo, quizás también estudiar las particularidades de este mundo, por ejemplo, este "chakra" del que he escuchado hablar.

—Pero usted seguramente está consciente de lo difícil que sería dedicarse a su trabajo mientras trata de ser el guardián de un grupo de infantes tan grande.

—Sí, entiendo que esta situación dista mucho de ser ideal para los niños o para mi persona, especialmente si deseo continuar con mis investigaciones científicas. Supongo que está tratando de decirme que debería dar a los niños en adopción —declara Gaster.

—¿Se opone a la idea?

—No, en realidad ya había considerado esa opción. Si los niños tienen la oportunidad de crecer en un ambiente estable y amoroso, yo no soy nadie para impedirlo. La idea de que sean alentados a convertirse en ninjas no me entusiasma, pero tampoco me opondría si ellos decidieran ejercer tal profesión en un futuro.

»Sin embargo, deseo tener acceso a los niños. No solamente porque me interesa su bienestar, sino porque yo soy el único que podría ayudarlos a entender sus habilidades.

—Se refiere a las poderes que usted mostró durante su lucha contra el Kyubi, ¿cierto?

—Afirmativo. Los niños podrían desarrollar habilidades similares a las que poseo, particularmente Sans y Papyrus puesto que pertenecen al mismo... linaje que yo.

—Curiosos nombres. ¿Puedo saber cómo se llaman los otros? —pregunta el anciano ninja.

—Por supuesto. Sus nombres son Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Grillby, Undyne, Muffet, Alphys, Mettaton, Napstablook y Flowey.

—Bien, esta noche usted y los niños pueden dormir en uno de nuestros albergues junto a las personas que han perdido sus hogares por el ataque del Kyubi. Más adelante podemos discutir su futuro en esta aldea.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad. Voy a estar esperando nuestra siguiente conversación —declara Gaster.

Tras finalizar la conversación, dos shinobis quienes esperaban en la puerta acompañan a Gaster de regreso a la planta baja donde Sans, Papyrus y los demás infantes se encuentran.


End file.
